The Truth about Cokie
by NorthwoodMoose
Summary: We learn that Cokie really is the root of all evil and its in her genes to be so. A one shot. Feel free to R&R.


_AN: I do not own any thing related to the BSC, but the idea is all mine, so no taking unless I get credited._

_This was inspired by a thread on the BSC community on LiveJournal. So this is dedicated to those that encouraged me to write it. I'm not an author, but I couldn't pass up this idea if I tried. Feel free to leave a note. Good, bad, ugly I want to hear it all!_

I guess it all started with Heritage month here in my rinky dink town of Stoneybrook, Connecticut. All of us eighth graders has spent most of the school year working on our autobiographies, so the principal of SMS (Stoneybrook Middle School, where I'm a student) decided that it wasn't just about autobiographies. It was about genealogy. You know family trees and stuff. I thought it would be boring, but I was dead wrong.

I guess I should tell you who I am. I'm Kristy Thomas and I'm one of those unlucky eighth graders forced to research my family tree. And boy to I have a big family tree to research. I have my mom's family, my real dad's family and my step family. I live in a big house (okay, I digress it's a mansion- my stepfather Watson is filthy rich) with my mom, stepfather, two older brothers (Charlie and Sam), a younger brother (David Michael), two stepsiblings (Karen and Andrew), an adopted sister (Emily Michelle) and a whole zoo of animals. So you see why I was not looking forward to this project.

I was even more devastated when I learned that we'd be put into groups. I hate groups. I hate school wide groups. I always get stuck with people that never do the work. And for this project we're supposed to help each other. Its three boys and three girls per group so I was paired with Trevor Sandborne, Austin Bentley, Logan Bruno, Claudia Kishi and Cokie Mason. I wanted to die when I heard Cokie's name come up. She's my mortal enemy- epitomizing of all that is evil in the world. I'm convinced I'll hate her until the end of time itself. She's lazy, superficial, and a down and out cheat. And with her and Logan in the group, Mary Anne will be bitching to high heaven for the remainder of this project. I guess I'll have to play baby sitter to the baby sitter.

We spent a whole month interview relatives, searching through archives and hunting information down on the internet. Searching for your family tree is really hard when there is your regular family, but when you have THREE to research, well it gets impossible. But we pounded through it. After all was said and done, each group had to present what they found at a big presentation. Claud, Austin, Logan, and Trevor worked as hard as I did, but Cokie lazed around, attempted to get into Logan's pants, and whined almost the entire time. I wanted to clock her one so bad, the girls in the BSC were taking bets on when I would snap and let Cokie have it. They all ended up losing in the end.

The kick off day for Heritage Month was the day of our group presentations. My group sat quietly listening to all the other groups go. It was really interesting to hear where everyone's families had come from and famous relatives. Stacey found out she was related to Adam Smith (the founder of modern economics) and Abby discovered she was a distant cousin of our state Sentator. Logan's family fought in the Civil War and Trevor's family own a plantation in the early 1800s. I found out I had a couple of pro baseball players in my family. But Cokie's took the cake.

She stood there giving her presentation after the rest of us had gone. She was talking up her family tree like they were the cat's meow (her grandmother is a pretty big name in this town), mostly on her mother's side, but when she got to her dad's side of the family, she stopped and said she couldn't read anymore. I yanked the paper and read the rest of her family tree for her so we'd be done with this already. It went all the way back to Austria and when I saw who was listed, I stopped dead and looked at Cokie. She gave me one of her trademark snide looks and stomped off the stage in a huff. I started to laugh and read off the last name on her family tree. Reading it explained so much and proved my theory that Cokie was the root of all evil. She was a descendant of Adolf Hitler.


End file.
